Waiting for You
by Mori Yuki
Summary: Something is bothering Gouenji. But nothing seems wrong in his life...so what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for You

Something is wrong. I just know it. It isn't hard to tell from Shuuya-kun's soccer practice…

"_Gouenji!" Kazemaru yelled as he passed. The black-and-white soccer ball flew through the air toward the spiky-haired forward. Gouenji glanced up and caught the pass, though not as cleanly as usual. He then headed for the goal. "Bakunetsu Screw!" he yelled as he used the hissatsu. The flaming ball sped towards the net—but was stopped short by the goalkeeper, Miyako Terumi. Miyako frowned. "Gouenji! What's wrong? Your shoots aren't as powerful as they usually are!" Gouenji gritted his teeth and turned away. "Gouenji!" But the striker simply walked back across the field towards the opposite side._

That scene caught my attention. I watch Shuuya-kun more closely during the rest of the morning practice, and I realize that Miyako-san was right. He really isn't playing like he normally does. But the Soccer World Tournament is coming up and it doesn't seem like his dad objects, so why is he acting this way?

During lunch break, I finish handing out the bento boxes to the rest of the team and then look for Shuuya-kun. I find him sitting alone on a bench, away from his teammates. As I walk toward him, I can feel a difference in him. He is always calm and serious, but I this time I sense a brooding, almost sad air about him. He doesn't even look up as I approach. I gently clear my throat.

"Shuuya-kun?" He finally notices me and stands up. Several of the players glance our way when they hear how I address him, but they don't really pay attention. I guess they've gotten used to the unconventional "Shuuya-kun" title I call him by. It's not really that strange for me as it's the way I've called him since we were childhood friends. He doesn't seem to mind, so I haven't changed it. It also helps me feel like I don't have to be so formal to him; makes things more relaxed. I definitely don't want to come across as being strict right now, not if I want to know what's wrong.

"What is it, Sakura?" he sighs. I pause. This definitely isn't Shuuya-kun.

"Oh…are you…alright?"

"…I'm fine."

"Oh…"

Another sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." The answer comes back sharply.

"Shuuya-kun…"

"There's nothing wrong, Sakura. Now please, leave me alone!"

I flinch at his choice of words. Most people I know wouldn't feel shocked about the response, as Shuuya-kun tends to come across as cold and indifferent, to those who don't know him, anyway. Actually, he is warm and caring, especially to his friends. When he does come across as harsh and abrasive, it's a signal that he is worried over something.

I decide to leave him alone and start to walk away.

"Wait."

I turn around. Shuuya-kun has his back to me. He is tensed, with his fists clenched at his sides. I realize that he is shaking slightly.

My concern shoots up a notch. But I let him take his time and I wait quietly. Several moments go by without him saying anything.

"Shuuya-kun…if you don't feel comfortable to tell me, that's fine. I won't bother you anymore. I was just…worried…you haven't been acting like yourself lately…"

"I know. It's just…I have a lot on my mind."

"I see…I'll leave you alone, then."

"…"

I let out a small sigh.

"I guess I should tell you."

I feel slightly surprised, but I wait for him to continue.

"But not now."

"Of course."

"Hey, Gouenji! We're starting up practice again!" Kodai Daisuke yells from the field. I hurry to wrap up the conversation.

"So…where would you like me to meet you…?"

"How about the Inazuma Tower Plaza? I'll meet you there after practice."

"Okay. I have a couple of errands to run, but I'll try to be quick."

"That's fine. I can wait." His voice is a little warmer than it was shortly before.

I feel slightly assured at that. "I won't make you wait too long, I promise."

Shuuya-kun turns around and gives me a brief smile before jogging back onto the field to join his teammates. I walk back towards the bench to take up my position as team manager, thinking about what could possibly be bothering him.

After practice, I go to pick up the groceries. Of all the days for the store to have a long check-out line, it just _has _to be today, when I am in a hurry. The clerk is probably new, as the line moves _very _slowly. And to top it all off, the lady in front of me has a full cartload of items. I fume silently but can't do anything about it. When I finally get to the front, the credit card machine has a problem, so I need to pay in cash. I have just enough money on me to pay the clerk. Then I need to take all the groceries home before going to meet with Shuuya-kun. However, the streets are crowded and I don't have a car, so it's a good hour and half before I finally arrive at the base of the Inazuma Tower. _And there's still the run up…_

When I reach the top, slightly breathless, I can see Shuuya-kun leaning against the rail of the plaza, looking out over Inazuma Town. I take a moment to catch my breath before walking over. He turns around when he hears me coming.

"You made it, Sakura."

"Yes. Sorry I made you wait so long. I had a major delay at the grocery store."

"Oh? What was it? Did some handsome young man waylay you and ask you for your number? Or maybe the owner decided to pull you into his office for advice on how to improve the store?" He grins slightly, but I can tell his jocularity is forced. Is the problem really that bad?

"No, I'm not that pretty and besides, I probably looked too harried for the owner to bother with me."

"I see."

A pause.

"So what did you want to tell me, Shuuya-kun?" I make sure to keep my voice gentle. He looks stressed out, and I want to let him know that I'm open and listening, not judgmental.

He turns to face me directly. "I've been wrestling with a decision for the past few weeks. Whichever option I choose…it will permanently affect the rest of my life."

I say nothing but simply nod.

"To be honest, I don't like either option." He pauses and grimaces. "But I have to make the choice." He stops. I can see that he is struggling over whether or not to continue.

"It's fine, Shuuya-kun. I won't tell anyone."

He relaxes slightly at the last statement.

"Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah." He sits down on a bench and motions for me to join him. I comply a little hesitantly. After I seat myself, he takes a deep breath.

"I've made my decision," he says finally.

"You mean about the choice that will change your life?"

"Yes. Sakura, I have decided to…"


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at Shuuya-kun as if he's gone crazy. He notices, and gives a sad smile. I realize that he isn't joking.

"_I have decided to leave the team. I'm needed elsewhere, and so I'm quitting pro soccer for as long as is necessary."_

"_You're…leaving?"_

"_Yes. Sakura…where I'm going, no one can follow. I won't be able to stay in contact with you anymore. I know there's no way you can understand right now, but…I hope you will someday."_

"_Why…?"_

"_I…can't tell you right now. I can only say that it is for the best…and for soccer."_

I don't know what to think. Yes, Shuuya-kun has stopped playing soccer before, but this is…I take a deep breath and try to gather my thoughts, which are flying all over the place. Shuuya-kun looks at me as if expecting me to say something, but I'm too stunned to respond. He lowers his gaze, a bit sadly, before standing up.

"Well…I guess I should be going, then."

He starts to walk away. I finally snap out of my trance and scramble to my feet.

"Shuuya-kun…wait!"

He stops and turns around.

My mind is whirling with a hundred questions. Why is he leaving? Did something happen between him and his father? Or did something happen to his sister? Why didn't he tell anyone else on his team? Why _couldn't_ he tell anyone on his team? Why does he have to leave so suddenly? And why is he leaving _behind _soccer _for _soccer?

I open my mouth to ask, to find answers, but my words die in my throat. Shuuya-kun's eyes…they're…well, I just can't say anything when I see them. I suddenly remember Endou-kun explaining to himself—and to me—why he didn't stop Shuuya-kun when he inexplicably left during the fight against Aliea Academy.

_I just couldn't…when I saw his eyes, I knew Gouenji had a reason for leaving. I don't know what that reason is…but I know he will come back._

I didn't understand at the time what Endou meant, but looking at Shuuya-kun now, I suddenly realize that I do understand.

I still want to know the answers, but I swallow my questions and give him a shaky smile.

"Did you want to say something, Sakura?"

"No…it's not important…it can wait."

"Okay." He looks relieved. I wonder if he knew what I was originally planning on saying.

"Shuuya-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know…I do understand. And I hope that you have success."

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm glad that you do," he says quietly. He gives one last smile before walking off.

I stand on the Inazuma Tower Plaza and look out over the city. Shuuya-kun left an hour ago, but I still can't leave. I keep wondering about his statement: "I can only say that it is for the best…and for soccer." What did he mean by that? Well, he's always been a bit enigmatic in the way he talks, so I guess I'll have to wait and see. I still want to know the answers, but life doesn't always provide answers when we want them.

I think back to the times when Shuuya-kun stopped playing soccer.

The first was when Yuuka was injured…but he eventually realized that she would want him to play, so he came back.

During the Aliea Academy fight, he stopped when they tried to blackmail him into joining Aliea Academy by holding his sister hostage…but he came back as soon as his sister was safe.

He nearly had to put a hold on his soccer career when his father wanted him to study medicine in Germany…but his feelings for soccer reached his father and he was allowed to continue on with Inazuma Japan.

Every time he left soccer, he came back. So why should this time be any different?

I suddenly realize that it doesn't matter if I have the answers or not. Even if I did have them, it wouldn't make any difference in Shuuya-kun's leaving or staying. The best I can do is to trust that he will keep his word—that he will come back when he has finished his duty, whatever it may be.

The sun is setting in the west, turning the sky into a blaze of oranges. In the center, the sun truly looks like a big ball of fire. _Fire…Shuuya-kun…_I feel all my doubts surging up again, but I push them away. If there's one thing I know about Shuuya-kun, it's that he's reliable and trustworthy.

"I know you'll come back," I whisper. "You always have. So until then…

"I'll be waiting for you, Shuuya-kun. I always will."


End file.
